SEDUCTION OPERATION
by MGADEYGF
Summary: Marinett se topa accidentalmente con Adrien mientras este finalizaba su des-transformación. ¿Cuál sera su reacción? ¿Empezará a volverse más juguetona y confiad


**DISCLAIMER**

 _Miraculous las aventuras de ladybug no me pertenece. la historia si._

Durante el día soy Marinett, una chica normal con una vida normal, pero en mí, hay algo que nadie sabe...

\- Hey! Estás muy distraída ¿pasó algo? - me pregunto Alya sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome sobresaltar

\- ehh... e-estaba pensando en alguna manera de invitar a Adrien a salir - me excusé. Alya solo atinó a reírse debido a mi comentario.

Era un sábado por la tarde, caminábamos por las calles de París. Hablábamos sobre sobre su blog, Adrien, Nino y otras cosas.

Todo iba normal cuando de la nada un rayo impacto contra Alya, quien empezó a gritarme muy molesta cosas sobre lady bug y su falta de delicadeza al no decirle quién era. Pude darme cuenta a tiempo que un rayo se dirigía a mi también. Fue en ese momento, que salí corriendo de la escena. Mientras más rápido me deshiciera del portador del akuma responsable de esto, más rápido liberaría a Alya.

Entre a un callejón y Tikki salió de mi pequeño bolso con una sonrisa - ¡Tikki! ¡Motta! - al minuto mi alter-ego apareció: Lady Bug.

Lancé mi yoyo para movilizarme y detectar a la persona que había sido akumatizada. Al momento de correr por los techos de las casas ubicadas en París, me topé con mi torpe y coqueto compañero: Chat Noir, quien me guiñó el ojo ni bien me vio. Rode los ojos ante su gesto y le sonreí - Hey gatito espero que tu humor no cambie cuando nos topemos con el akumatizado bromee.

\- Mi lady - saludo cuando saltó junto a mi - pensé que el de las bromas malas era yo - Estaba por responderle, cuando una chica algo morena y de cabello castaño con un mechón morado apareció ante nosotros

\- Vaya vaya - dijo - Miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que Tonto Noir y Lady Torpe jajajaja... Déjenme presentarme, soy Mad Maddie y he venido por sus Miraculous - dijo sonriendo. Ugh

\- Qué lindo carácter, preciosa - le soltó Chat - pero, creo que no será el día de hoy - dijo para luego saltar sobre ella. Mad Maddie esquivo su ataque con facilidad y corrió para luego usar un lazo de gimnasia para saltar a la pista. Chat y yo la seguimos, pero con su lazo empezó a atacarnos. Con algo de dificultad empezamos a esquivar sus ataques. Ella, al notar que no podía, escapó. Como era de esperarse Chay y yo la seguimos.

Durante la persecución, la chica akumatizada, empezó a atacar a los civiles con lazo. Este lanzaba rayos con la parte superior.

\- Chat, creo que el akuma está en el lazo le solté

\- Eres tan perspicaz mi lady - me dijo sonriendo y levantándome sus cejas.

Nuestra pequeña charla no duró mucho. Varias de las personas que habían sido atacadas se acercaban a nosotros gritándonos cosas no muy agradables. Al parecer, el efecto que tenían los rayos de mad maddie eran: el de sacar a relucir el mal humor que tiene la gente por dentro y el de volverlas sus sirvientes.

Estábamos por atacar cuando me di cuenta... no podíamos atacar a estas personas. Teníamos que acabar directamente con Maddie. Estaba en contra de nuestro código como superhéroes el dañar a las personas que debíamos proteger.

Chat Noir volteo a mirarme y asentí. Gracias a Dios pensó lo mismo que yo y salió de la escena, hubiera sido algo penoso si los hubiera atacado. No nos leemos la mente, tonta. Lancé mi yoyo para seguirlo.

\- Síguenos Loca Maddie - le dijo con un tono bromista para provocarla y funcionó ya que les grito, a sus ahora sirvientes, que nos siguieran.

Nos dirigimos a la torre. Maddie no tardó en llegar, estábamos en aprietos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos mi lady? - preguntó Chat.

\- ¡Amuleto encantado! - grité. En mis manos calló un tenedor - ¿qué? ¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto? - exclamé con frustración

\- ¿Es para poder comerte Mi lady? - dijo Chat soltando una sonrisa de lado ()

\- Calla, gato tonto - exclamé. Utilice mi visión y la respuesta salió ante mi. - hey gatito - le dije riendo - ¿me haces el honor de usar tu cataclismo?

\- Todo por ti preciosa - invocó su poder y lo uso en el piso, para así poder jugar con el equilibrio de los dominados

\- Fallaste Tonto Noir - se burlo la akumatizada. Justo cuando levantó su lazo para atacarnos lancé el tenedor con la fuerza suficiente para que lo soltara. Con mi yoyo la atrape y chat pudo romper el objeto, el cual me encargue de purificar - adiós mariposita ¡Lady bug milagrosa! - exclamé

Las personas empezaron a volver a la normalidad y ante nosotros apareció una chica con ropa de gimnasia muy confundida

\- Lo logramos - exclamamos Chat Noir y yo, cuando escuché que mi Miracolous sonó, alertándome que solo tenía un minuto antes de regresar a mi forma natural

\- Adiós gatito - le dije abres de irme. Aterricé al costado de un tacho de basura y Tikki apareció justo frente a mi. Si esperaba unos segundos más mi identidad hubiera quedado expuesta

\- Estoy muy cansada Marinett - me dijo. Sentí mi corazón hundirse, gracias a dios fui precavida y tenía unas galletas en mi pequeña carrera - Gracias por tu esfuerzo Tikki, tengo algo para ti dentro - Mi pequeña Kuami me sonrió. La coloque en la cartera y recordé... ¡OPD Alya!

Salí corriendo en busca de mi mejor amiga. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, justo a unos metros de mi se iluminó un callejón. Asome mi cabeza y lo que vi me dejo atónita.

Chat Noir abandonaba su identidad de héroe y ante mi aparecía Adrien... mis ojos se abrieron como platos y solo atiene a correr fuera de una escena que no debí haber visto.

\- No lo puedo creer a susurre

Hola! Bueno les dejo un nuevo proyecto de una de las parejas más shippeables que he podido encontrar. espero que les guste, estaré actualizando máximo cada semana ️

Por cierto "Mad" se puede traducir del inglés como loco o molesto, por eso la broma de Chat Noir se que algunos lo saben, pero dejo la explicación para los que lo desconozcan.

Pdt puede que tenga algunas fallas... es que no pude esperar la inspiración mi vino a las 2 am y ya van a ser las 3 ? ﾸﾏ Espero me perdonen y comprendan


End file.
